stickmaniafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fuck Valentine's Day
¿Por qué éste artículo está escrito en inglés? Porque la serie Stickhorts será en inglés y porque queremos, querido amigo. :) '''Fuck Valentine's Day' is the second short of the Stickshorts series. And it's a negative review about the February 14's Day. Synopsis Adam '''is tired of that shitty day February 14, so he decides to go '''fuck '''some '''sluts '''and get some drinks. Plot '''Adam '''wake up and he sees the calendar; he notice that today is February 14. He say that it'll be a '''shitty '''day. Then '''Eduardo '''calls him for the breakfast time. He comes to the kitchen and Eduardo put on the table an strange cereal. Adam asks what it is, so Eduardo answers that he doesn't know, it was 35% off today. Adam, says "great" and comes out of his house. In the streets, he notice that there's a '''woman '''shooting persons with a Desert Eagle, making so much loud just for some gifts that a '''man '''was giving free. The '''woman '''stops shooting and asks for the price of the balloons. The '''man, scared, says that "it's" 3 dollars. We're back with Adam, he says that if necessary all that just to fuck '''with someone. Then other thing happens, they're getting married at a place where's fake and free weddings for that day. We see in scene to the '''reverend, he says to the boyfriend '''that he can kiss the '''girlfriend. He kisses her, but then they fell off and they start to fuck '''(make love) and the reverend says that they can't do it, but they don't give a fuck and continue. '''Adam '''says that he can respect it, "sometimes the people can't hold it". After saying it, his phone sounds and he checks it out. In the phone, there's a notification of Facebook that says "Happy Valentine's Day, bitch!". Then, '''Adam '''says that he knows what to do. After 15 '''motherfucking '''minutes, we see him at a Table Dance with ladies with big tits, so much alcohol and sexual intercourse over all the places. We see a '''couple '''on the table, the '''man '''says to the '''woman '''if she wants to see how long his '''dick '''his, she answers that her 2 mouths will "comprobe" it. (If you understand) Then they start to '''fuck '''just there, and '''Adam, after seeing them... He decides to fuck '''with a '''slut, and after 3 hours of intense sex, they lie in the bed. '''Adam '''smokes a cigarrette saying that it was the fucking best and he'll make her know when '''they'll '''repeat. Characters *Adam *Edward *Fake Boyfriend *Fake Girlfriend *Fake Reverend *Girl with gun *Slut 1 *Man at table dance *Balloon man Trivia *This is the first TV-MA episode of the series. (without content descriptors) *Due to its sexual content, it makes it the first Tooneishon production with that kind of content, since the 2014 Maniatics episode "Frozen". *It looks like that this series will be more adult and with this kind of content, due to the first step with this short. *The creator said that this was a kind of sequel to the "Sluts House" part on the "The legend of the haunted park" episode. *This episode was premiered on February 14. *This episode was maded in just 3 days in the software Flash, a really new record. *Originally, the episode was going to be rated as "TV-14-DLSV". *The scene where the couple is at the table with those suggestive dialogues, was intentional. *Part of this episode is based in experiences that the creator had in a February 14. *All the swear words were censored with a blur effect and the "beep". But they can be seen on the captions. *As we can see in the Breakfast time, the cereal is called "Warrior Pops", reference to the series "Warrior Souls". *At the back of the cereal box we can read that there's a "prick" flavor. *There are two "easter eggs" in the kitchen, and they're "LED TECH" and "COOCKIES FREEZED". *And there's 1 "easter egg" at the street, it's the "2nation Store". *It's the first episode where we can see the "stickwomen" with boobs and skirts, and it looks like that it's the first time that they make it in a "stickmans" series. *At the "Fake Weddings" there's no color, except in the characters. *The phone that Adam is using is an iPhone 6s. *In the iPhone 6s there's a Facebook notification about the Valentine's Day. *At the Table Dance, there's 2 ladies on the tube, 1 without her skirt (showing off all) and in the "drinks bar" there is a ladie sucking the dick of the dependent. (Very hidden message) *The Table Dance was intentional and inspired on the Dick Figures "Terminate-Her" episode. *The final scene was inspired in one dream of the creator (pretty sexually explicit, by the way). Errors There were not errors in the episode. Video/complete episode. Original episode from the UltimateFasttrack account. Available with English and Spanish captions. thumb|right|335 px Gallery You can find the complete gallery of "Fuck Valentine's Day" here .